Draco Goyle
Draco Goyle was a male Human who attended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant from 209 B.B.Y. to 198 B.B.Y. He was a politically-minded boy who sported a somewhat formal hairstyle and was voted president of the student council, which he did by achieving more votes than Bill Reggan. In Ronald Potter’s second year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald became concerned when he noticed that Draco was in the habit of glancing at his quiz papers, apparently cheating. Though Draco apologized, Ronald was disturbed by the cheating, but decided that people would consider him a “jerk” for this. When the Battle of the Jedi Temple began in 198 B.B.Y., Draco spoke up in favor of turning Ronald Potter over to Darth Vadermort, only to have the majority of his schoolmates draw their lightsabers upon him in Ronald's defense. Background Draco Goyle was born in 212 BBY. Three months after his birth, Draco Goyle was discovered to be Force sensitive. As a result, he was taken up for Jedi training. In the mix, he befriended Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley and he may have known Pansy Lestrange. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron'' In his eighth year, Draco Goyle ran for president of the student council. When he learned that Ronald was making posters to promote Bill Reggan defeating him, he attempted to convince Ronald to make posters for him, and eventually succeeded. In the end, Draco won the election by achieving more votes than Bill and giving a superior speech. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant In Ronald Potter’s second year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald became concerned when he noticed that Draco was in the habit of glancing at his quiz papers, apparently cheating. Though Draco apologized, Ronald was disturbed by the cheating, but decided that people would consider him a “jerk” for this. During the field trip at Hoth, Draco Goyle went outside before he was done drying off, and his arms froze and were immobilized. Mr. Maulpres insisted they wait for Draco, despite Ronald opposing this action. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom In the following year, Draco Goyle remained student council president and was profiled in the Coruscant Senate Bulletin. At the beginning of the school year, he teamed up with Vernon Dudley and they both secretly pranked Ronald Potter for the entire year. During the School Talent Show, Vernon and Draco rigged the event with clones of the class pet Squeaker. Throughout the term, Draco continued trying to cheat off Ronald, at one point even attempting a mind trick to influence Ronald to let him look at his homework, but Ronald instead successfully employed a mind trick of his own to convince him that he didn’t need to. Ronald later learned that Draco was one of the two individuals that had been pulling pranks on him throughout the term, double-teaming against him with infamous school bully Vernon Dudley. At the end of the term, Draco was revealed as a cheater and failed the trials, the Labyrinth of Doom, when it was revealed that he had finished first only by cheating. Battle of the Jedi Temple A moment after Draco Goyle's cheating methods were revealed, Darth Vadermort approached the school with his stormtrooper army, and offered those inside the Jedi Temple a chance to turn Ronald Potter over to him in exchange for sparing them all. When in the finish line to the Labyrinth, Draco was the only person to stand up in favor of doing so. The other students and even most of the teachers all drew their lightsabers on him as a result, and Yoda dismissed their resentment before preparing the defenses. Draco fought during the battle. As duels were waged outside the building and on the stairs, Draco Goyle stood on the upper landing platform, where he attempted to convince a high-ranking stormtrooper that he was on their side, before resorting to pleas. Annabeth Skywalker cut down the stormtrooper and Ammon Kendels, who was with her, punched Draco before departing. Eventually, Draco took on the Stormtrooper Commander sometime before Ronald defeated Darth Vadermort once and for all. Senate Academy After the battle, Draco Goyle was suspended from the Jedi Temple indefinitely, but he chose to accept a post at Senate Academy, a school specializing in those looking to enter the Galactic Senate. For the school newspaper end of year awards, his fellow students voted him as a “Future Sith Lord.” As he left for Senate Academy, he told his classmates that this academy was very impressed with his work and that he would think of them when he was ruling the galaxy. He told them to remember to vote for him, though Bill Reggan wondered if he could possibly be serious. Draco studied at Senate Academy for several years. Adulthood One day, Draco Goyle returned to the Jedi Temple, carrying drugs with him. When he failed to find Ronald Potter, he drugged Annabeth Skywalker instead. Upon learning of this, Annabeth's father came to visit the Jedi Temple, looking for his daughter. He showed Annabeth her lightsaber, but she still couldn't remember anything. After a while, when the man figured out that Draco was behind the drugging he came back for him. Draco ignited his lightsaber and fought Lackbar and Annabeth at once. Finally, Annabeth broke off to get her father to safety, but then Lackbar accidentally sliced him with her lightsaber, killing him. Annabeth was enraged and deserted the fight. From there, Draco pursued Lackbar, but the Jedi Master made for a starship that allowed her to escape and follow Annabeth to Alderaan. Draco did not attempt to pursue afterwards. Powers and Abilities Draco was a moderately skilled lightsaber duelist, able to take on Silva blade-to-blade and pass the tryouts for the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament. He was also a skilled pilot and politician. While he was skilled in the Force, he was unable to use Jedi mind tricks. Ultimately, he chose to become a politician instead of a Jedi. Relationships Ammon Kendels Ammon had little contact with Draco Goyle, but he thought the Padawan Learner to be quite annoying. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Ammon punched Draco in the face and called him a “lying bastard” upon seeing him with a stormtrooper. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Jedi Category:4 foot characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Preteens Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Bullies Category:Politicians